


Bad Ideas

by megyal



Category: Fall Out Boy, Fuck City
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-22
Updated: 2008-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal





	Bad Ideas

It had been, in retrospect, one of the most terrible ideas Matt had ever had. Without a doubt. This almost beat that time by the river with the rooster and some aerosol cans, and Matt was still so traumatized over _that_ escapade, that his mind shied away from the details like a skittish horse.

And the rooster-rocket had been _his_ idea. Like most of FC's bad ideas, anyway.

But this was bad. It was... ok, that girl Wendy? She was kind of a huge pain. She slithered all over him and tittered in his ear when he was trying to work, and even when he lied and said, "Wendy, I'm kind of in a committed relationship," she had just laughed and licked her lips hungrily.

And he was actually not the type to say flat out, "Wendy, I think you're crazy and I don't want you within ten feet of me." He left shit like that to Andy, or Stu.

So when Andy had wandered into the bar, peering about and rolling his shoulders, Matt had literally screamed, "YO, HURLEY!", and Andy had actually flinched at the panic in his tone, turning to stare at him with a gaze that was shocked and curious at the same time. Matt scrambled from around the bar-counter, galloped over to him and grasped both his hands with both of his.

"Wha--" Andy tried to say, but Matt was hauling him over to the bar.

"Sit here, honey," Matt said, loud enough for Wendy to hear over the din as he patted a stool beside her. "Oh man, I've missed you, so much."

He ran back around to his post, and grinned too widely at both Andy and Wendy, who were blinking at him. Andy shook it off a little quicker, mouthed _honey?_ and Matt made large pleading eyes at him as he grabbed some seltzer.

"Oh." Andy pursed his lips. "Oh, yeah. I've missed you too, sweetie," he said in a deadpan tone, but there was an evil glint of glee in his eyes. Matt was going to pay for this, big-time, but right now, it was worth it, the way Wendy was straightening up and giving them both a sour glare.

"That's the way it is?" she snapped at Matt.

"That's the way it is!" Matt said with sunny cheer. "I keep telling you, but you didn't listen."

Wendy narrowed her eyes and sipped her drink. "I don't believe you."

"Believe it." Andy's voice was light as he rest his elbows on the counter, running a hand through his hair. "The things he does," he continued in a more dream-like manner and Matt stifled a chuckle. Andy might look quiet, but he was pretty fucking funny. "Makes my whole body _tingle._ "

Matt felt goosebumps flare in sudden waves up his arms. It was probably the air-conditioning over his head, but he figured it had more to do with that low voice Andy was using, and the way his gaze slid lazily to land on Matt, gluing him to the spot.

"Isn't that right, baby?" Andy purred and Matt went, "Uh. Um. Yeah?"

Andy grinned widely at him. "That's right. Nice to meet you," he said to Wendy, in the same manner one would say, _hey, now fuck off_ , and Wendy twirled in her stool and sailed off with her nose in the air.

"I owe you," Matt breathed and Andy's smile was a predatory little tilt of his mouth.

"Bet your ass you do," was all he replied with, and he slid off his own stool and made his way to the little lounge to watch the game; on the way, he threw Matt a long look over his shoulder, as if to make sure Matt was still watching.

Yeah, he was. Watching and really looking at his best friend in a super-new light.

Truly, a bad idea. Maybe. Sort of. Him and Andy? That would never work.

...probably not.

At least, he considered as he took an order from a group of laughing ladies, it would never be as bad as the rooster-rocket.

_fin_


End file.
